


Seal My Breath

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanvids, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Season 5 Spoilers, Season 5A, Violence, flashing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo doesn't just want Scott's trust: he wants Scott's heart. All of it. Just so he can be the one to utterly destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from season 5a (and some from season 1). Spoilers to 5x10

**Song:**  Kiss and Control

**Artist:**  AFI

**Length:**  2:56

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  56MB

 

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0cZBzNdcDE&feature=youtu.be)

 

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?kchhlt1w5ycf8r0)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/128181936516/title-seal-my-breath-song-kiss-and-control)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?kchhlt1w5ycf8r0
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/128181936516/title-seal-my-breath-song-kiss-and-control
> 
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0cZBzNdcDE&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
